prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Allie Parker
Kylee Sutton (born December 21) is a female professional wrestler of German and Cherokee Native American decent, better known by her ring name Allie Parker. Professional wrestling career Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling (2012-2014) Allie Parker debuted during October of 2012 for Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling, defeating Alexa Deluca in a Northern Lights Suplex pin. On the November 10, 2012 edition of AUPW, Parker lost to her former trainer Allison Danger. On December 1, 2012 at AUPW, Parker faced Tommy Purr in AUPW's first-ever "Secret Santa" Match, in which Parker won. On May 11, 2013 at AUPW, Parker defeated Lacey Ryan who (kayfabe) attacked her in the ring after the defeat, leaving Parker somewhat battered and laid out for a few short minutes. To the fans' adoration for her hard-fought victory, Allie was able to leave the ring under her own power, with a slight assist from the referee. On the July 13 edition of AUPW, Allie Parker faced and defeated the "Bloodthirsty Vixen" Mariah Moreno. On November 9th's AUPW, Parker and Moreno met again in a Bull Rope Match won by Parker. On May 10, 2014 at AUPW, Parker wrestled and lost to Mary Elizabeth Monroe. Independent circuit (2013-2014) On November 17, 2012, Parker appeared in Big Time Wrestling, teaming with Shannon Ballard in a mixed tag team match, losing to Jason Styles & Davina Rose (later known as Bayley in WWE NXT). On April 15, 2013, Parker returned to ring action, appearing in a Vendetta Pro Wrestling event at VPW Casino Royale 2013. There, Parker teamed with Bambi Hall, Tab Jackson, Andrea the Giant & Santana Garrett]] in a 10-woman elimination tag match defeating Sexy Samantha, Melissa Coates, Raven Lake, La Rosa Negra & Kat Von Heez. On May 17, Parker wrestled for Fighting Spirit Pro, losing to former TNA Knockout Winter. Four months later, Parker returned to Vendetta Pro Wrestling at VPW September to Remember 2013 on September 13. There she wrestled twice, first in a tag team match, joining forces with Hudson Envy defeating a pair of anonymous opponents in a Luna Vachon Memorial Battle Royal. Parker's second match was against her previous tag team partner Hudson Envy in a Lunacy Cup Match, won by Envy. Parker's next match was on February 15, 2014, for Empire Wrestling Federation. She wrestled a successful singles match, defeating Terra Calaway. On May 29, Parker appeared in two matches for Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling against Fern Owens, resulting in time-limit draws in both matches. The following day on May 30, Parker wrestled Owens at Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy, to a decisive finish, winning the match. On May 31, Parker joined the fourth night of the AWS The Woman's Tournament. Her first match involved teaming with Kitana Vera in a losing tag team match against Sage Sin & Ruby Raze. Her second match was a 12-person tag team match, teaming with Kitana Vera, Datura, Kahmora, Candice LeRae & Kikyo Nakamura, losing to the team of B-Boy, Joey Ryan, Lil' Cholo, Héctor Canales, SoCal Crazy, Rick Knox. On June 2, Parker wrestled at VPW Casino Royale - Night 2, teaming with Short Sleeve Sampson, Terra Calaway, Kiara Dillon, Tab Jackson, & Andrea the Giant to defeat Arlene James, Melissa Coates, Kat Von Heez, Samantha Slides, Shannon Ballard & Sage Sin. She then spent 2 days in Bell Gardens, California, wrestling for Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling on June 26 in a match lost to Terra Calaway. On June 27, Parker was in 2 matches, beginning with Championship Wrestling from Hollywood, winning a match against Ruby Raze by disqualification. Her next and final match of that day was against Raze later that day, for Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy, resulting in another victory for Parker by disqualification. Her last match of the 2014 summer was a joint-promotional event for Alternative Wrestling Show, Championship Wrestling from Hollywood, and Santinos Bros. Wrestling Academy on July 25. This event called AWS/CWFH/SBW Support Indy Wrestling, Parker teamed with BC Killer to defeat Fern Owens and Ruby Raze in a tag team match. On September 6 at FSW Survival Of The Fittest, Parker lost to Kahmora. On November 22, 2014, Parker worked for NFWA Alaska Championship Wrestling under her real name. She wrestled and defeated Shelly Martinez in a singles match. Personal life On her Facebook page on May 19, 2015 Parker announced that on June 1, 2015 she would be donating a kidney to her brother who is a diabetic and has been on dialysis for 4 years. Because of the transplant, she said she would have to take time away from the ring and is uncertain if she will be able to return. In wrestling *'Wrestlers Managed' :*Ian W. Sutton Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Fan Page * Twitter * Channel *Lucha Girls Wrestling Profile Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Nevada wrestlers Category:Adrenaline Unleashed alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Fem Wrestling Rooms alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Girls Wrestling alumni Category:New England Female Wrestling alumni Category:NFWA Alaska Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Living people Category:Hit The Mat alumni